


Honey, Wars cause Peace

by cutieyoonie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Torture, War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieyoonie/pseuds/cutieyoonie
Summary: When the Antartic Empire falls, what is left of it?When the youngest brother dies, what will happen?When secrets unfold, will fate fuck everyone up?There is only one way to know."This is a never-ending cycle, Techno. There's no peace. Everyone will get revenge for everything, you need to learn that.orTommy's death was something unexpected, and as his family tries their best to cope with everything, they learn what their enemies' reasons are.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> nobody shall escape my wrath, i'm throwing angst everywhere AAAAAAA

"There will be people Techno, _people!"_

Tommy shouted at his older brother's face while vigorously shaking his arm, a beaming smile on his face as he wrinkled Techno's suit. The other wasn't as delighted by the idea that they will be opening the gates and welcoming everybody that comes in with a warm embrace, which was to be expected mainly because he is known for not being too social. Tommy's joy made him chuckle though.

"You do realize that we're people as well, right Tommy?" Wilbur beat him to the retort, the new comer adjusting his beanie just so it hides the other side of his hair that was undoubtedly a bird's nest by now. Tommy frowns at that, still shaking Techno's arm.

"But they're strangers! Most of them will be strangers! Techno, back me up!" 

The youngest whined at the pinkette, only receiving a snort as a response. Not that he wasn't siding with Tommy, since he was also slightly happy to get human to human contact after Phil insisted to lock the palace for about 3 years because the nearby Kingdom was threatening the Royal Family. Made sense and all, but that was definitely bad news for somebody like Tommy. 

"Techie!"

Tommy whined even more, now clutching Techno's arm hard. He would have to do more than that to actually hurt his older brother considering that the latter actually spent most of his time training. The nickname was back, one that annoyed (he's not so secretly endeared by it) Techno a lot. Tommy has been using it for blackmail and he wasn't happy about it. 

"I do agree with Wilbur. Aren't we people as well?"

"You're half a piglin though."

"That is offensive."

"Is not!"

And all three of them started bickering about how hybrids can still be referred as 'people'. Tommy was yelling and whining, Techno was calm while Wilbur was a mixture of both. Their voices echoed and bounced at the walls of the Throne room, laughter heard when Techno became the same shade as his hair when he accidentally called Wilbur as 'Wilby'. It was a stupid nickname from Tommy, the boy was rubbing off on him too much. 

"He called me Wilby! That's a massive fucking achievement!" Wilbur threw his hands in the air, jumping around with Tommy. It seems like the arguement was cut off short just because of Techno's pink cheeks. The two of them jump around while holding hands, smiles large on their faces. From this angle, Techno could see the differences between their wings.

Tommy had white and small ones, and he couldn't really fly as much as he used to when he was a kid. It seemed like his body outgrew his wings, but he could still use them for other purposes such as breaking a fall. He's seen Tommy use his wings to break his fall about 2 months ago, when Wilbur caught him climbing a tree and fell down the next second. Wilbur's wings however, were the largest amongst the three of them. His wings certainly grew with him, suiting his unbelievable height and the light yellow tint matched his collection of yellow turtleneck hoodies. Wilbur wasn't as hyper as Tommy is, but he sure loved teasing Tommy about how his wings couldn't hold him up.

He could see both types of wings flutter as the two brag about what they would do in the party.

They were finally opening the gates, and for a whole day. Nearby kingdoms would come and visit them, some might even offer to be allies. They might even meet some friends along the way.

"Are you three bickering again?"

Phil's came flying from the kitchen quarters, already looking ready, suit barely wrinkled as he flew around the three of them, landing beside Techno and halting the two who were still cheering. "Phil! Techno called me Wilby!" 

Phil chuckled at his son's joy, laughing even more when he saw Techno's eye twitch lightly. There was a scowl on the eldest's face, or maybe it was a pout, he really wasn't sure. 

"Now, now, no teasing Techno anymore, he looks like he'll die if you continue."

"Dad!"

"Oh shush, anyways..."

_

All four of them were suited up, Techno not allowing himself to get ready without his cape. It was uncomfortable to have his wings out when it was cold, especially because he was from the Nether. The rest were fine with it since they were used to cold temperatures. 

"Tommy, stop running around, you're giving everybody a headache." The youngest just couldn't wait for it. 1 hour, 60 whole minutes and he could see people again! Why weren't the others excited? 

"We aren't as excited because this process is tedious, Tommy." He realized that he asked that out loud. Well, it was true, the process of opening gates that have been closed for a long time already will be pretty annoying. Security for both the Royal Family and the guests, food, plates and other things that needed to be done. Especially cleaning the ballroom since they needed to have an extra room just in case too many people will come.

"Wilbur, can you play a song for us, please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_

As expected, there were so much people. It was unusual when Techno knew how the Throne room looked like when it was empty. He was slightly suffocating, the smell of chocolates, vanilla, and many other sweets filling his lungs in every direction. He also held in a grimace when he passed by drunk people, the stench of alcohol pissing him off. But he had to be polite, he didn't want to come off as an arse. 

He was looking around, trying to find a certain set of wings just so he could assure himself. Only Royal Families have wings, and there were certainly many people from other Kingdoms that had wings as well, he even stumbled upon a man who towered over him with massive wings despite being so kind. He remembers his name being...Bad? He wasn't so sure since he has welcomed so many people already. He wanted to find his brothers, Phil wasn't here since he had to catch a meeting. He needed to find one of them or he was going to throw up on the floor.

"-knew it! I knew somebody liked bees!"

Tommy.

That was Tommy's voice. 

Techno exited the Throne room and tried to follow where the voice was from, and ended up near the Palace's backyard. They had five bee nests and hives exclusively for Tommy's strange obsession with the certain insect, and by the likes of it, it seemed like his younger brother found somebody who had the same interest. 

A boy with dark brown hair was with Tommy, running around the field and handing some flowers to the bees, watching in fascination as the bees shoved themselves in and took pollen from the flower. The boy had lightly lopsided ram horns, one chipped and one in perfect condition. The right one was mostly tipped downwards, while the left one was slight off to the side. The boy wore a large dark green button up shirt, sleeves way too long to fit his arms. He could see the beaming smiles on both of their faces.

Techno clutched his cape and shielded himself, still not used to living in such a cold place when he was originally from the nether. "Tommy."

The said boy shed some feathers as his wings straightened, a small shriek erupting from his mouth. The other boy who Tommy was talking to looked at him for a split second and started staring at him in awe. 

"Big T! Oh wait-Techno, this is Tubbo! He's from a nearby village!"

The boy-Tubbo, had a dazed look on him as he waved his hand. He was pretty sure he already knows that same set of horns from another Kingdom, but he wasn't so sure when or where he saw it. 

"I see that you finally found your soulmate."

"Yes! Bees in the hive!" Tommy cheered, emphasizing his point as he stuck a finger inside the hive to get some honey. Techno never truly understood why the bees loved Tommy, he once tried touching one and they almost stung him, going near him like an army. It was nice that he jumped into water quickly, but before realizing what he had done, he was already shivering from the cold and trembling as he was set near the fireplace. That wasn't a good experience and he never wants to do it again. 

"You need to go inside though. Your feathers will freeze in here."

Maybe that was him just being himself because he was annoyingly sensitive to cold temperatures, but he knew it by experience. His training room used to be a small shed outside and his wings got stuck to the floor after he accidentally slept from fatigue. It was also especially cold today for some unknown reason, maybe there will be a blizzard coming. 

The duo nonetheless follows him inside, both of them sitting down the large fireplace just to feel heat again after being outside for so long. Techno now deems it too hot, so he takes off his blood red coat and hangs it nearby, exposing his black wings. His wings got most compliments, and since he doesn't want to accidentally blush in public, he mostly hid them behind a coat that he kept with him at all times. He got most of the traits from Phil who originated from The Realms of the End, black tint having a purple glow by the bottom edges proving it further. It also served as his _'personal warming machine'_ \- the words were from Tommy, _don't ask._

"Tech, it seems like Tubbo is a big fan of your big man wings." Tommy teased the hybrid, nudging an arm to Tubbo's side to distract him from staring at Techno's back. 

"A-Am not!" Tubbo stuttered, hand flying up to slap Tommy's arm. The pout on his face was to die for, and Techno just chuckled when Tommy complained. The two had matching yet also different personalities, it was amusing to watch them.

"Where's Wilby?"

"You called him Wilby aga-"

"Goodness Tommy, stop." 

The younger squinted his eyes at him, a teasing glint still present there. Techno just waved him off and looked around, trying to find a familiar beanie somewhere. It wouldn't be hard to find Wilbur since the latter was honestly a fucking giant and Techno was a human tracker, but still. The amount of people present in the room was definitely going to be problem. Getting on his tip toes, Techno tries to see through the sea of people in the large room. 

Nope, no sign of Wilby.

-Wilbur. He meant Wilbur.

_He needed to stop with the nicknames._

He looks at Tommy who was gushing about how he took care of the bees for so long with Tubbo, the other seemingly taking mental notes. It was nice that Tommy got a friend already. Tubbo was now explaining and sharing information about being a ram hybrid, extended ears twitching every now and then. He also complained about how his brother had his horns grow inwards, and how he was jealous of it since it 'looks so cool'.

"Oh, Wilbur!"

He finally found the younger, dragging him by the back of his shirt, ignoring how he muttered something under his breath. Now that all three of them are in here, he actually thought about something. Why did he call them here again? What was the reason he did that? Gosh, his memory has been a bit off nowadays. 

"Why'd you call me?"

Oh! Now he remembers.

"I want to take a picture! Just for memories."

Techno showcased his smile, pulling out a camera from his front pocket, and getting an empty film alongside it. He set up the timer as Tubbo tried to excuse himself, claiming that he wasn't a part of the family. Tommy and Wilbur shook their heads, letting Tubbo join in. Techno gave the camera to a visitor, asking them to take the picture since he didn't have a tripod with him, to which the visitor gladly said yes. Techno ran over to his brothers and smiled.

"1...2...3!"

A decent flash washed over them as he circled his arms around the trio below him, faces filled with smiles. The film came out of the camera, still not fully loaded. It was almost pure white, but he knew from experience that it would be fine later, it just needed some time to cure. He thanked the visitor and grabbed the film, putting it in his pocket for now.

"Techno, where's Phil?"

"In a meeting." He replied to Wilbur. He didn't know what the meeting was for, but it was probably important considering the King left an important party for it. Sometimes, he even forgets that Phil was a King, that he was constantly busy and worrying about things that might hinder or harm the Kingdom. Their father always pushed other things to get to his sons, always making time for the three of them equally so nobody would feel left out. His favourite part is at night, that despite them already being old enough to not need to be cuddled, there was still a cuddle pile near the fireplace in Techno's room, in where Phil will wrap his wings around all of them and lull them to sleep. It was just a small thing that brought joy to all of them, and it solved conflicts that sometimes sprung out of the siblings. Phil may not always be there when they wake up, but they could understand that he was a busy man.

"Tubbo! I need to show you something!" Tommy drags his new friend to the nearby hallway, excited to show him something. It was probably something about bees again, maybe it was his honey vault or something. As long as they didn't go outside the Palace walls, Techno really wasn't worried. 

"Hands up, or the Prince dies."

That didn't age well. Suddenly, there was a masked man holding up Tommy's small wings, ignoring how the younger trashed around and tried to claw at his arms. The other guests gaped and stared at the man with dirty-blonde hair. The mask had a smile carved and painted into it, staring at everyone and giving off an ominous feel. Techno could hear footsteps from behind him.

"Tech-catch!"

Wilbur throws a diamond sword to him, and judging by how heavy it is, he thinks it's either sharpness three or four. He pulls off his cape and throws it on the ground after noticing that the man had no wings. He was going to use his for an advantage since he learned that he could do double the damage if he came from somewhere high, only if the situation demands it. 

He points it at the man, trying to ignore his anger when Tommy starts whimpering, the grip on his small wings affecting him more than it should. Tubbo had somehow ran away, which was good, he didn't want the kid to be harmed.

"Let go of my brother." He couldn't supress the _growl_ building up in his throat, piglin senses lightly taking over. 

"Aww, you mad Techno? You want your baby brother?"

Silence.

_"Come and get him."_

Techno could hear the confidence in the man's voice alone, which irked him. Technically speaking, the man should probably be strong, explaining his confidence. He puts an emphasis to the word 'should', mainly because threatening Royal Families was certainly something you need to train for. And the whole form, the stance, and the way the man handle his own sword that looked much more dark than his diamond one, it was fairly certain he was prepared for this.

"Wilbur, get the guests as far as possible, please."

And with that, he charged forward. 

Sword heavy yet manageable on his hand, he thinks that the years of training was finally going to be put to use.

He was wrong.

The man giggled, and shoved the sword deep into Tommy's back, ignoring the screams of civilians and guests around. He ignored the way Wilbur screamed right behind Techno, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He ignored the way Tommy stilled, wings fluttering and going limp in his hands in a matter of seconds. He also ignored how his communicator buzzed, signaling a message from somebody. 

_He also ignored the way Tubbo, who hiding on the nearby hallway, looked at him in shock._

And he teleported away.

Finally opening his communicator, Dream smiled at the message that popped up. _Finally, the Antartic Empire will come to a close._

_TommyInnit was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo might've been a little much more interesting that anybody thought he would be.

"This is really dangerous, My Prince."

Ranboo uttered, trying to rebutton his suit after Tubbo had yanked on it and managed to unbutton some, all while having one hand occupied by the smiling Prince and being dragged along the long hallways of the castle. Tubbo frowned at him, still dragging him along, excited to finally get outside again.

"Don't call me that. I said Tubbo was fine, right?" 

"Yes, I'm so sorry, My Pr-Tubbo." Ranboo apologizes, earning a wave from the Prince. He understood that the Prince was really excited to be outside, to finally breathe some fresh air after he was locked in his room for 2 days straight, but he hadn't eaten yet, and he still had a meeting with his tutor, and he still had to talk to-

"Ranboo, I can hear your thoughts running in circles. Please, I'll be fine. I just want to go outside." 

The butler sends him a shaky smile, opening the doors and staring at Tubbo as he immediately ran to check on his small bees. The queen just gave birth while he was gone, which was honestly sad, but at least he got to see the new baby ones. He stuck his finger inside, using the tip of it to lightly pet the queen's head. Ranboo almost panicked, wanting to warn Tubbo about the risks of getting stung, by the younger always waved it off and said that the bees loved him. It seemed to be true, Ranboo has never seen any bee stings on the Prince's skin before.

"They're so cute!" The Prince smiles, both of them unaware of the presence behind Ranboo, footsteps coming closer and closer into the room.

"Tubbo, a word, please."

The two boys visibly flinched at the utterly familiar voice, Ranboo turning around to see the much older Prince, Dream. He couldn't really see much of the other's face, mask concealing half of his features, but his aura was enough to intimidate everyone in his way. The youngest had his hands pressed onto his chest immediately, following Dream as his older brother led the way to the inside quarters again. Ranboo sighs, at least Tubbo must be safe, he knew Dream wouldn't hurt his brother.

_

"Yes?" Tubbo raises an eyebrow when Dream cllsed the door, his older brother taking off his mask and letting it falling to the ground, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Tubbo, I need you to run. Somehow. Do you trust Ranboo?" 

Run? Why? 

He knew Schlatt was dangerous, he always was, but the two never really ran away from him as it sparked much more consequences for both of them.

"Run? What about you?" The worried face faded a little, Dream's large hand coming up to ruffle Tubbo's hair, careful not to accidentally nudge his brother's asymmetrical horns. He always thought it was kind of cute that unlike his own, Tubbo's horns were just ever so slightly imperfect, he thought it was endearing. Tubbo also liked Dream's horns, they pointed inwards and the pointed tips were actually really close to his eyes. Dream smiled.

"No need to worry 'bout me Tubbs, I'll be okay."

He leaned into the touch, slightly not convinced but he was going to let it slide. It was Dream, of course he'd be okay. Dream's stern face came back once more when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ranboo's differeny coloured eyes stared at them for a moment before coming in, knowing that Dream had a plan for both of them. 

The two of them were going to get out of this Palace, no matter what.

_

"My Prince, this might've been a bad idea!"

Ranboo closely follows Tubbo, knees nearly giving out when he jumps over the fences that kept the garden closed from the village. They weren't having much of a hard time trying to get away because of the stacks of enderpearls that Dream gave them, but it was slowly making them take damage, taking a toll on their legs. Ranboo was panting, while Tubbo was close to hyperventilating on the spot, but they really had to run. 

"W-Why'd you wear a suit while running anyway?" Tubbo jokes, trying to lighten up the mood as Ranboo struggled a little behind him. The butler whines a little, muttering the words 'it's a requirement' to himself, thinking Tubbo wouldn't hear them. He had ram ears for a reason. Well, yes, that was a requirement, he had never seen any of the butlers and maids not wearing suits or dresses, valid excuse, but couldn't he have worn something actually suitable for running?

He can't complain, he's wearing his sleepwear anyway.

"My Prince, pearl over there!"

Ranboo points at a river, specifically the part of it where the bridge covers his sight. But, Ranboo is part-enderman, right? Isn't he going to get hurt? "But, what about you?"

"His highness told me that you really need to escape, just-go!" Ranboo chucks his remaining pearls to Tubbo, hearing the familiar stomps and neighs of the guards and their trained horses. Schlatt is going to be so pissed at him, but it was fine.

_As long as Tubbo's safe, it's fine._

_"Make my brother your number one priority, Ranboo."_

_"He always has been, Your Highness."_

_He wasn't going to let go of that promise, even if that means risking his life._

_

The large walls of the palace felt too large. Without a certain someone, everything felt too dull, too quiet, too much for everyone to handle. The tension was all over the Palace, even the maids and butlers were affected by the sudden loss. Suddenly, the doors were shut again, and even over one week, the tension barely subsided. 

Coping. 

Wilbur has never been good at it by any means, his family wasn't as well. It was something that ran in the family, that attachment meant instant crying once that thing is gone. 

Well, the _thing_ that's now gone is Tommy.

His brother.

After the funeral and the burial, none of the three were doing good. Techno refused to attend the burial, staying in his training room for hours and hours, torturing every single training dummy he had whilst trying not to cry. His hair was soaked in sweat while his arms were trembling, body only seconds away from collapsing onto the floor. His lightly elongated ears twitched every now and then, red eyes filled with fury and anger as he swung his sword as fast as he could. 

Wilbur always got up at night to check on his older brother, only to find him sobbing, tears freely flowing from his eyes as his ears pressed onto his head. Techno has never been much of an emotional person, but he whimpered every single night, unaware of Wilbur watching him from afar. 

Phil has been cramming himself with work, guilty that he wasn't even there when it happened. He has been running back and forth from meetings, discussing emerald trading with villagers, trying to find the nearby mansion so he could get pillagers to therapy and all of the other stuff that came with being a King. But despite that, Wilbur could see that Phil was mourning. The bags in his father's eyes seem to grow everyday and he could just see the dullness of his eyes whenever they had the chance to eat together. He tried to smile, to lighten up the mood even a little, but nothing worked. He always left the table last, sighing as his eyes followed Techno's back as his older brother began walking back to his training room, and Phil walking back to his office. 

Wilbur.

He hasn't been doing good as well.

He was so torn between trying to help Techno and Phil, comforting and soothing both of them the best he could, and trying to help himself instead. He couldn't do both, and the first one seemed so hard to do. The second was harder as he didn't really want to unknowingly be selfish enough to look like he didn't care. He didn't want to come off as an overly protective brother or son, but he also didn't want to look like a selfish fucking jerk.

Why did Tommy leave them so soon?

_Why couldn't it be him instead?_

Wilbur stared at his food, poking at the steak served to them by the maid. Phil was too busy to cook for them this time, and Techno refused to eat again, so he was left alone at the dinner table, with his thoughts running in circles. 

Tommy was their joy.

Tommy was the person who poked fun at them whenever they were about to do something stupid. Tommy was the person who made extremely impulsive decisions and never really cared about the outcome. Tommy was the person who starts whining at Techno when his older brother refuses to train with him, jokingly saying that Tommy was _"too weak as an opponent."_. Tommy was the person who glares at Wilbur whenever he stops singing, especially when he was in the verge of sleeping. Tommy was the person who loved Phil's wings, touching them and demanding hugs every moment he could.

Tommy was the person who lifted stress from the three of them, playful, young and naive.

Tommy was the person who loved teasing them, who loved screaming while running all across the hallways.

Tommy held them together.

Like a team.

Like a _family._

And now that Tommy was gone...

Wilbur could only _hope_ that they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me drop this then disappear for the next 5k years

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello welcome to the never ending saga of me making a fanfic, then coming up for a plot for a seperate fanfic, making both of them, and disregarding the first one. i am so sorry for this saga HABSHAHS
> 
> anyway anyway,this fic is mostly SBI centered, but Dream and other people will get the spotlight for some chapters. the 15 chapter count is just a speculation and is not going to be permanent by the way hAAAAAA BYEEE


End file.
